winxshugoifandomcom-20200213-history
Tecna
Tecna is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). In the first season, she found out she was Musa's roommate. She was voiced by Dani Shaffel in Seasons 1 and 2 Rebecca Soler in Season 3 (4kids) and Domitilla D'Amico in the original Italian version. Profile *Name: Tecna *'Associated Pixie': Digit the Pixie of Nanotechnology *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': December 16/June 8 in 4kids *'Origin': Planet Zenith (Third vector of the Binary Galaxy, Techno Fairyland in the 4kids version) *'Affiliation': Alfea,Winx Club *'Powers and Abilities': Digital Technology *'Pet': Chiko the Duckling Personality Profile Tecna is 16 years old at her first appearance, and her birthday is on December 16. As shown in the series,Tecna is extremely smart and loves technology. Sometimes she gets too into her technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be annoying. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is unselfish and nice to them - she truly cares for them, even if she can't always show it. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time. She also has a photographic memory; as mentioned in the episode Rescue At Cloudtower, season 1. She loves computers and video games. She also has an English accent in the 4kids version and a husky American voice in the RAI version. According to her profile page at winxclub.com, Tecna also enjoys doing sports and being active. She also has a strong bond with Musa. She also really likes Timmy but doesn't know how to tell him. Sometimes she feels like the rest of the girls don't treat her like she is important. Tecna does not like when Stella bags on her style either. Sometimes they treat her like she is a computer. Tecna helps them all. She is a really loyal friend, she feels like Musa and Timmy are the only two that understand her. Well, actually she also has a strong bond with Flora. Seasons Season 5 Coming Soon Season 6 Cooming Soon Appearance Civillian Tecna has magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. Her other outfit from season 2 on is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl ear-rings.Her hair length increased in 4th season. In Season 4 she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes. Fairy Believix Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peachextensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves likes tripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticate look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eyeshadow. She doesn't seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Trustix Tecna's Trustix outfit vaguely remiscent of her Believix outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sort of blueextensions on her arms, three section cut out of her sleeves like striped, the top half being cobalt blue while the bottom in more purple and shaped like hot pants with a light green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, pink-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless purple biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee pink stockings, and a pair of blue and green lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticate look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears dark blue eyeshadow. She doesn't seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Windix Tecna's Sophiex consists of a sky blue, flowy, midriff halter top with purple inserts, a large green flower in her hair, and blue and purple wrist cuffs. Her Trustix shorts become a purple, sectioned skirt with a blue belt. She, like the rest of the girls, wears sandals. Tecna's are laced up her legs with little, light blue and green decorations. Elfix Magical Abilities Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of technology and can do technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version; "World Wide Web" in the 4Kids dub), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time—or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI and RAI English versions; "Digital Blast" in 4Kids dub). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Attacks Believix *Gem of the Mind Trustix *Nano Shock *Digital Storm *Tecno Break *Rainbow Prism *Gem of the World *Electric Plate(along with the winx) *Shadow Scratch(Windix) *Prism Tornado(Elfix) Transformation Sequence Believix Tecna's Believix transformation sequence is not as detailed as her previous ones. We first see the silhouette of her spin around and lift up her right arm against a shifting, electrical background and her glove materializes in a flash of green electricity. She then turns to us and seems to hunch over, a ripple of electricity traveling down her body to reveal her outfit, top to bottom, though her boots and stockings materialize themselves in a purple flash. Her wings then spread from tendrils of green static as she spins around, with her back to us, and flexes as the bottom of her wings materialize. She then flies towards the screen before striking her final pose in a flash of light. Trustix Tecna's Trustix transformation sequence is not detailed as her previous ones. We first see the silhouette of her spin around and lift up her right arm against a shifting, electrical back ground and her glove materializes in a flash of green electricity. She then turns to us and seems to hunch over, a ripple of electricity traveling down her body to reveal her outfit, top to bottom, though her boots and stockings materialize themself ina purple flash. Her wings then spread from tendrils of green static as she spins around, with her back to us, and flexes as the bottom of her wings materialize. She then flies towards the screen before striking her final pose in a flash of light. Windix It's the magic of being at peace with nature and wind. Her appearance is very short bra purple with two green strips on the arms that have a sort of green enredadera, and her skirt is a light green leaf. Her power is "Shadow Scratch" which unables the target to move. Elfix Control is the magic of the Water. Its appearance is in one piece very Afrigo and dark purple in the neck has a sort of purple bifanda a little more clear its wings are transparent blue and a little blue around the edges. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters